Eternal love, Immortal life
by Nyx-Alia
Summary: Neo grieves over his Trinity’s death, but is there a way to bring her back? Is their love for each other strong enough to make them immortal? FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Reflections

AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ: Okay.you'll have to use you're imaginations here, Neo isn't dead in this fanfic, and you'll just have to bend you're imaginations to my strange morals. I'm planning on making this a very long fic, so be warned.and if you liked the part where Trin died.then don't bother reading it. Please review.I need to know if I should continue or not! Don't be too harsh if you choose to review. I'm only fourteen. (REVOLUTIONS SPOILERS!)  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah I own em! Not.I wish I did, Revolutions would be so different.I don't own Neo Or Trin or any other characters relating to the Matrix. I only own my writing and one or two of the made up characters in later fics.  
  
Summary: Neo grieves over his Trinity's death, but is there a way to bring her back? Is their love for each other strong enough to make them immortal?  
  
Chapter 1. Reflections  
  
A lone figure twists and turns amongst a heap of threadbare blankets, nightmares infesting his traumatized mind. The image of a woman with short dark hair and bright blue eyes flashes across his brain, she is impaled on three electrical wires, she is dying, slowly. Her beautiful blue eyes are glazed over with pain, but brilliantly clear, her voice whispers to him like an enchantment, he struggles to hear her over the buzzing in his mind, the voices telling him that he's going to lose her.he wants to save her, has to save her.but its hopeless, and she dies.  
  
******  
  
Neo sat up quickly in the tiny metal cot he was accommodated in, his face dripping with cold sweat, and his breathing fast and ragged. He gripped the blankets tight with his fists and let out a small sob, its sound echoing in the small cabin.  
  
Slowly he lay back against the mattress and stared at the ceiling with his still blurred vision. He hadn't seen her die, he had been blinded, but his imagination played up the image and burned it into his brain, his heart, and the very core of his soul. As desperately as he tried to block the images out, they burned into his eyes, forcing him to watch her die over and over. It broke his heart.  
  
She had been his everything, his sole purpose, and the whole reason that he was even the godamn 'one'. Her love for him had been his savior, his happiness, his being, and taught him who he really was. He could barley live without her. He was just existence now, existence without a purpose, without a need. So depressed, and so unneeded.  
  
***********************************************  
  
I'm really sorry that was such a short chapter!! The next ones will be WAY longer than that I promise!!! At least twice as long.that was just the reflections chapter, and it was angsty but it will be a very happy fic in chapters to come!! ^_^  
  
~*Nyx-Alia*~ 


	2. Depression and Depressive thoughts

Hello my fellow matrix fantiques. (That's French for fanatics :P) This is the second installment of my fanfic 'eternal love, immortal life' its gonna be longer but I don't know how much by. Don't diss me! I'm not actually 14 yet, yes I lied. get over it!! J/k! Sorry if that didn't make any sense, I'm a bit confused and upset right now.I just found out like three of my friends, one of them pretty close to me, lost their virginity, and at thirteen and fourteen too!! I think its terrible.honestly ( Anyhow, I'm procrastinating, better get on with the fic. THANKYOU SOOOOOO MUCH TO.'geekgurl' 'trinity and neo never let go', 'spicey- muffin', 'crys-trin', 'what is the matrix,' and 'angel-of-lightness' for reviewing my fic!! I love you all!!!  
  
*~Nyx-alia~*  
  
'Eternal love, immortal life' Chapter 2  
  
Morpheus and Niobe stood, leaning against one of the only undestroyed railings around the seventeenth floor of Zion. They gazed around at the destroyed city in silence; it would be a very long time until they would be able to bring it back to its original state. Twisted metal lay strewn everywhere, and there were holes and burn marks in the walls, on the floors and in the red metal doors leading into cabins.  
  
Morpheus sighed and looked down at his hands, gripping the guardrail mercilessly. Niobe looked over at him and sighed as well. It had scarcely been three weeks since the war was over, and the citizens of Zion were feeling a mix of depression and joyousness. Depression for the loved ones lost in the battle, and joyousness at the end of the war.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Morpheus spoke up. "I'm worried about him Niobe". There was a slight pause while Niobe gathered her thoughts. "I'm worried about Neo as well Morpheus, but he needs some grieving time, he did just lose the woman he loves" Morpheus sighed. "It was more than just love Niobe, it was his whole life". Niobe didn't respond, and they went back to staring into the destruction that was Zion.  
  
********  
  
Neo sat in the same dark cabin he'd been in non-stop for the past three days. He knew that if he didn't get up and get something to eat, he would probably die of starvation, but then again he didn't really care. It was strange to feel this depressed, this empty, this close to absolutely nothing. The cabin he was in matched his mood, cold, empty, dark, and lonely. There was no comfort for him. Sure he'd saved Zion, and ended the war, and brought peace between the two worlds, but that didn't seem to matter to him anymore. What mattered to him was Trinity, and she was lost, gone forever into the depths of unknown oblivion, into a place where he would never find her.  
  
The worlds were at peace now, it was strange, the atmosphere was different. Neo thought quietly about what had happened in the machine world and his final battle with agent smith. He wondered what the machines were capable of, and if going back there was any use. He knew there was something stopping him from going over the edge, maybe it was hope, just a tiny little glimmer of it. Maybe, just maybe, there was still a way.  
  
No.that was bullshit. Neo sighed desperately, clenching a sweat-soaked blanket In his fist. It was just so hopeless, and his mind searching out imaginary ways to get her back was useless.  
  
He bit his lip and lay down on his cot, burying his face into a pillow. Totally useless.  
  
********  
  
Second chapter FINISHED!!!! ^_^ I hope you like it ^_^ Please Review!! ^_^ My birthday on December 4th! YAY!!! I'll be 14!! Hehe!!  
  
*~Nyx-Alia~* 


	3. Neo and Morpheus

Eternal love, Immortal life  
  
Authors Note: Listening to Evanescence while I write this chapter, such sad music...listen to "my immortal" and think of Neo and Trin :(  
  
This here next chapter is gonna be...well I have no idea how long its gonna be, just however long I can be bothered writing until I have to go down to my room and complete my french project and study for my science exam. It will be longer than last time again, I don't know much by though.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was quiet. Most of the inhabitants of Zion were fast asleep in their cabins, or sqeezed into other peoples depending on the state of their own quarters.  
  
This included Neo as well, his exhaustion had finally caught up with him and he lay curled in the fetal position, feigning comfort that he didn't posess.  
  
Every Man, Woman, and child in Zion were doing their part to repair the battered city back to some form of normality. The fear they had posessed before the end of the war had vanished, and everyone seemed so much more relaxed than ever before.  
  
People were still being unplugged from the Matrix on a regular basis, but it was no longer hard to do on account of they were at peace with the machines and smith had been destroyed.  
  
*******  
  
Neo woke a few hours later to the dreary darkness of the tiny cabin, reaching hopelessly across the bed towards where Trinity would have been if she was still alive.  
  
He sighed, already wide awake, depression washing over him in waves.  
  
With a deep sigh, he slowly dragged himself up off the sweat soaked blankets and stood up, wavering slightly from the pressure on his seldom used muscles.  
  
He grasped the doorhandle and slowly stepped out into the open.  
  
The city was dark, metal strewn all over the charred floors. Neo blinked in shock and amazement at the destructuion of everything. It was scary to think that just over a few weeks ago this had happened, the fear that had been spread over all the inhabitants of this once beautiful city, and now...and now there was no fear, just exhaustion, happiness and relief.  
  
Footsteps could be heard just up the hall, and Neo turned as Morpheus came into view, his head bowed in acknowledgement.  
  
They surveyed each other for a moment before Morpheus broke the silence.  
  
"Good morning Neo"  
  
Neo just nodded, his eyes showing little recognition, and turned back to overlooking Zion.  
  
Morpheus stood beside him, hands behind his back and expression placid.  
  
"Strange isin't it"  
  
Neo looked up.  
  
"Strange how Morpheus?"  
  
Morpheus just sighed  
  
"Of that, I have no idea"  
  
Neo tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.  
  
There was a long silence between them.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Morpheus sighed and turned to leave.  
  
But before he did, he turned to Neo and said, "Trinity loves you Neo, and you love her. As long as this fact remains true, she will never die", and with that, he turned on his heel and walked away.  
  
Neo stared after him, wide eyed and confused, wondering what the hell that could possibly mean.  
  
With a deep sigh, he returned to his cabin and collapsed on the cot again.  
  
*********  
  
God...don't I just SUCK at writing fanfiction...*sighs quietly*...maybe I should just stop before I bore everyone to death,  
  
Oh well, I have the whole fic planned out now.  
  
I could use some help, so if you know heaps about that boring speech that the architect gives and stuff like that, please email me or add me to you're MSN!!! carrie_ann_moss_wannabe_89@hotmail.com  
  
~*Nyx-Alia*~ 


	4. Nightmares and Fate

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, you have given me inspiration to continue with my fic even through all the uneasiness that has settled over my mind after re-reading the last chapter too much.  
  
Here's the next chapter, reviews would be nice, they get you people more chapters :p  
  
ALSO, I have been asked how Neo got his vision back...I guess that's just up to you to decide. Neo's vision was all blurry at the start of the fic so I suppose it had just been newly recovered by probably nothing short of a miracle in medicine... Oh and the grammar and spelling.I can't help having a New Zealand programmed laptop :P! But I'll try fix em. And um.same with the legal stuff, don't own em blah blah blah.etc. I do own one person in this fic and that's Angel. She is a very important character :P.  
  
Running through the darkness, endless pain slicing through him from every point in his body, no way to stop it.  
  
He couldn't see where he was going, blood dripped down his cheeks, and he could hear her voice screaming for him, calling his name in agony, between intensely petrified and hysterical sobs.  
  
He knew she was in a lot of danger, she would never scream like that if she wasn't, but he couldn't reach her, pain was still spearing his body mercilessly, and he fell over from it, hearing her scream one last time before everything faded to black...  
  
Neo sat up with a gasp, his hands covering his cheeks as salty tears ran down them, soaking his threadbare ripped sweatshirt. It had been a mistake falling asleep again; the dreams that plagued his mind wouldn't go away.  
  
It took him a few minutes to calm down, but when he did, he realized something. This nightmare wasn't like the others, it had the same atmosphere of hopelessness, but it was different. Mainly he dreamed about his beloved Trinity dying, but this was completely and utterly different.  
  
Neo sat upright on his cot and thought about it, the dream was still vividly imprinted in his mind so this wasn't overly hard to do. He knew the voice only too well, it had been Trinity's, screaming his name over and over in total desperation. Total agony. He flinched just thinking about it.  
  
He had no idea where the place was, he could just partially see, enough for it to be a dream opposed to just being blank voices in his head. It had been very dark, and the pain...  
  
Oh it had seared through his body like nothing else ever, except maybe when Trinity died.  
  
Neo shivered and leant against the wall for support, he felt like crying, but he also felt he had to be strong. For himself, and for Trinity.  
  
********  
  
There was usually no such thing as emotion in the Machine world, but at this moment, a spark of emotion was alight in the empty darkness. A young girl, no older than seventeen stood amongst what was left of the sentinels and their world. She had long dark hair and perfect blue eyes; she stood in place, seeming almost frozen in time.  
  
Nothing moved. There was no breeze in the machine world, no sun, no light, for machines didn't need such a thing. The girl felt sad, here she was amongst the machines, in a place where she shouldn't have to be; in a place that fate had brought her.  
  
A world of darkness lay ahead of this girl, a world of nothingness. Unless she could alter her path. She was here for a reason, she had a purpose. Just like everything else.  
  
The girl looked up at the empty sky, it was so dull and depressing. She looked at the ground, so dark and damp. She knew her purpose, and she knew why she was there. All it would take now was time.  
  
She looked up at the sky again and a whisper escaped her lips. My name is Angel.  
  
********  
  
The weeks dragged by, Neo's nightmares never stopped and never grew any less vivid. The citizens of Zion did everything they could to get the city back to normal, which was taking much less time than first anticipated. An urge was growing inside Neo, brought on by the repetitive dreams plaguing his mind. He could almost see his surroundings clearly now, he could see objects, large objects that reflected the darkness.and Trinity's screaming was always so insistent, she wanted him to save her, and he felt like he could do nothing about it.and the pain was still bad, but it wasn't getting any worse.  
  
Morpheus was growing increasingly more and more worried about Neo, he scarcely ever slept anymore, and he kept himself locked in that cabin all day long. It was devastating to everyone to see the one, Neo, their savior, going through this anguish and pain. But everyone felt there was nothing they could do about it.  
  
********  
  
A/N oh wow.that is actually the longest chapter I;ve written so far, and its hardly very long.oh well, don't skip the part about Angel, cause that part holds crucial information. I'm bursting at the seams with idea's for this fanfic and I'm dying to write em all out, so maybe I'll start chapter five RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
LoVe YoU aLL  
  
~*Nyx-Alia*~ 


	5. I need a ship

Eternal love, Immortal Life  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A/N Chapter five.I'm writing this on my 14th birthday.so now I'm officially 14. Yay me! Keeping it short and sweet. I read this fic about agent smith having a kid named Angel, and I'm really really sorry to who wrote it!! I really didn't mean to steal the name; I just thought it was appropriate.  
  
**********  
  
Angel strolled quietly through the darkness, her blue eyes closed in concentration. Exhaustion was sweeping through her body as she struggled to keep the image in her mind, it was growing clearer now, the fog in her mind had lifted and she could almost see her surroundings.  
  
Finally the deed was done, the signals were sent clearer than ever, and she plunged into darkness as exhaustion overtook her, and fell onto the dusty, metal strewn ground.  
  
***********  
  
Neo's eyes snapped open, his breath coming in shallow gasps. Another nightmare, they were haunting him every night now.  
  
It was the machine world, he recognized it, but there was something different. A different atmosphere maybe, he didn't know.  
  
He tried to tell himself they were just nightmares, meaningless, just a way of dealing with the grief he was going through. But as much as he tried to convince himself, it wasn't working. It had been weeks since the dream started, weeks and weeks, and he could see now, he knew his surroundings in this surreal world he plunged into every time he slept.  
  
Neo didn't think he could stand it much longer. He had to do something, tell someone, make them go away. There was a part of him that didn't want the nightmares to go away though; there was a part of them that wanted them to stay so he could get a better view of what the hell was going on.  
  
A sudden knock at the door startled Neo out of his reverie, and he stared at it in surprise. The door opened itself, and outside stood both Morpheus and Niobe, both looking fairly concerned.  
  
Morpheus looked in at Neo and asked, "Can we come in?"  
  
Neo nodded silently, and they both walked into the tiny cabin, shutting the door behind them.  
  
Niobe sighed; she and Morpheus exchanged glances and prepared themselves to speak.  
  
"We're worried about you Neo" Morpheus announced quietly, his hands resting folded behind his back. Neo sighed. "Don't be Morpheus" Niobe looked slightly desperate. "Neo, you've been shut up in this cabin for weeks on end, hardly eating anything and living like you're in a dream world!"  
  
A dream world.a dream world. yes, he'd been living in a dream world, quite literally too.  
  
A flashback.  
  
Trinity falling off the building, an agent firing a bullet through her chest and into her heart.not being able to see her die.  
  
That was a nightmare as well. A dream that came true.  
  
Neo blinked and looked up at them suddenly.  
  
"Morpheus, Niobe.I need a ship"  
  
**********  
  
Chapter five.finished.please no flames, its my b-day!! And this is my first matrix fanfic I've ever attempted to write.  
  
Chapter six coming laterz I guess. Usually as a rule I only publish the next chapter if I've gotten three reviews on my last chapter and I've only got two.but oh well, enjoy anyway.  
  
~*Nyx-Alia*~ 


	6. Angel

Eternal love, Immortal life  
  
Chapter six  
  
********  
  
Niobe glared at Morpheus, not liking what she was seeing. " Honestly Morpheus, are you really going to let him have a ship?! Where is he going?! He could be killed you know!"  
  
Morpheus just looked back at Niobe and smiled. "If it makes him this eager to have a ship, then there must be a reason for it" She scowled at this and looked away, not being able to find a way to argue.  
  
After Neo's sudden request for a ship, Morpheus and Niobe had just stared at him blankly. Niobe demanded to know what for, but Neo had just shaken his head and sighed. There was no way he could say he needed it just on base of a dream.  
  
Morpheus had stepped in though and granted Neo's request of a ship, of course, now Niobe though he was crazy.  
  
They both stood in the Zion control room, poised over one of the stations, ready to let Neo out of the dock.  
  
Neo's voice came out of the headset loud and clear. "I'm ready Morpheus".  
  
*********  
  
Angel awoke with a jolt, something was happening, she could see light, a beacon in the distance, and the rush of electricity that came with it.  
  
She scrambled to her feet and stared at it in wonder, and then she smiled. The plan had worked, soon she would be free.of course there was a lot of things to be done before she could be free, and the man in this ship was the answer to everything.  
  
Neo.  
  
**********  
  
He hadn't felt more alive in months. The ship twisted and turned amongst the rocky terrain of the machine world, Neo didn't know how, but he knew where he was going, knew exactly where he needed to be.  
  
The ground came closer, and Neo gripped onto his seat tightly as the ship landed on the hard rocky surface. Slowly, he opened his eyes, relief at the safe landing pouring over him. The door opened with ease and Neo stepped into the darkness of the machine world.  
  
**************  
  
Angel stared intently at the man climbing out of the ship, he had very dark hair and deep chocolate brown eyes.but it was hard to see anything else thanks to the darkness.  
  
He stepped closer to her, and she took a deep breath.  
  
Slowly, Angel stepped out from where she was hiding, straight into full view of him.  
  
"Neo" She whispered, "my name is Angel".  
  
*********  
  
A/N well well...cliffhanger eh? *Smiles* well you'll just have to wait til the next chapter!! I'm gonna have fun writing the next chapter too.  
  
*~Nyx-Alia~* 


	7. In the Machine World

Chapter Seven  
  
Neo stared dumbfounded at the dark haired girl standing just a few feet away from him. Her blue eyes gazed intently into his, as if trying to work something out.  
  
She'd said her name was Angel, but it confused him. What was such a young girl doing in the machine world? Was she a program? Was she an illusion?  
  
She stepped forward hesitantly, still gazing intently into Neo's chocolate brown eyes. "Neo.you came here because of the dreams didn't you?"  
  
Neo frowned slightly, looking a little bit startled. "How did you know?"  
  
Angel just shrugged "I sent the signals for those dreams, I needed you to come here"  
  
"Why?"  
  
She sighed, "It's too hard to explain Neo, I can't tell you, but I have to show you something"  
  
Neo just nodded, his patience never wearing thin. There was something about this place that just gave him a sense of infinite, like he had all the time in the world.  
  
Angel reached out hesitantly and took his hand in hers; he looked at her, a slight frown gracing his lips, but didn't object to her touching him.  
  
Never taking her eyes of Neo's, she slowly led him through the twisted metal remains and rocky terrain of the machine world.  
  
**********  
  
Niobe frowned at the computer screen in front of her, it showed the ship Neo had borrowed, completely stationary, and more, it was stationary in the machine world.  
  
Morpheus watched over her shoulder, a slight look of concern on his face.  
  
Niobe turned to face him "do you think he's alright?"  
  
Morpheus nodded, "yes of course, he'll be fine, don't worry".  
  
************  
  
After fifteen odd minutes of walking, Angel and Neo arrived in an empty clearing, right in the middle of the twisted jungle of machines.  
  
Angel turned again to Neo, her blue eyes giving away nothing. "Neo, I need you to lie down" Neo just looked at her, suspicion and confusion playing at his features, "Lie down? Why?" "Just because Neo, I promise you nothing will happen to you while you're with me, I can't let that happen" "Why can't you let that happen?" Angel looked down at the rocky ground "You'll find that out soon enough".  
  
There was a silence between them, where they both stared at the ground, deep in thought. Neo looked up all of the sudden "Angel, who are you? Are you.." She shook her head quickly and allowed a small smile to grace her lips "No Neo, I'm not Trinity re-incarnated" Neo frowned "No I didn't think so, I'd know if you were." Angel nodded in agreement "yes you would, now are you going to lie down or not?"  
  
A strange rush of trust for this girl had seem to come over him in the last few moments, it was weird, it felt like he'd known her before, or maybe was going to know her in the future, It was a very strange feeling.  
  
With a deep breath, Neo kneeled awkwardly onto the ground, and then lowered himself onto his back, staring directly up at Angel.  
  
Slowly, she kneeled down beside him and then sat cross-legged on the ground. "Now Neo, this is gonna feel a bit weird, but once you are in, you can't get out until you have accomplished what I need you to do, I'm going to lead you through your own memories, starting from you're discovery of the Matrix. You'll know what to do when it is time."  
  
Neo comprehended this for a moment, and then looked up at Angel in confirmation. She smiled at him reassuringly. "are you ready?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Close you're eyes"  
  
Neo closed his eyes and no further words were spoken, Angel pressed her pale hands firmly to his forehead, and what started as a tingly feeling washed over him, growing until he felt like he was spinning into oblivion, and then, the world as Neo knew it, spun into total darkness.  
  
**********  
  
A/N well? You like? Review Please please please!!! I'll try post the 8th chapter by Saturday, no promises though. Love You All!!!! *~Nyx-Alia~* 


	8. Memories

Eternal love, Immortal life  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A tiny pinpoint of light flickered in the distant darkness growing closer ever second. A thick burning sensation swept through Neo's chest, but the more he tried to banish the pain from his body, the more fiery it became. Total darkness swept over him again, and it felt like his chest was going to explode. "BREATH!" Screamed a voice out of nowhere, shattering the silent and painful reverie. Neo whimpered. 'Breath? What's Breath?! Suddenly, air washed through his lungs, and he took more and more of it until the burning sensation was gone.  
  
The darkness surrounding him disappeared to reveal a full but extremely distorted picture. People surrounded his body, and a dark face loomed in front of his own. It was cold; he could feel the icy air sting his bare skin, penetrating deep into his being. It was all too much for him, and he found himself falling again into total blackness.  
  
He woke up sometime later, gaping slightly at the bright lights shining down into his eyes. Where am I? He wondered, who am I? Suddenly he was lifted from his body, eyes wide in fear and wonderment. A man lay on a hard metal table in the middle of a room, bright lights shining down on him. Two figures stood over the table; the one that caught his attention had short dark hair swept behind her ears, and bright blue eyes, gazing intently down at the man on the table.  
  
That man on the table was him, he realized with a jolt.and that woman.who was she, who the hell was she? He felt a strong connection with her, but who the hell was she?  
  
Neo closed his eyes in annoyance, he couldn't remember anything, who he was even.it was extremely frustrating.  
  
********  
  
Angels dark hair fell over her face in concentration, she knew if she screwed this up, it would be the end of everything. Slowly she filtered Neo's memories back into his mind, forcing him to remember his whole life story after he entered the real world. She'd decided to skip forward a little bit at the start, so there was less information to confuse.  
  
He knew who he was now, which was a start, and he'd now been through all the training programs, so he could remember how to fight. So far, everything was going according to plan.  
  
********  
  
He felt more in control now, memories were seeping back into his brain, he remembered how to fight, and he even knew whom he was.but something still bugged him, and that was the dark haired woman. She made appearances in this surreal world he was floating in, sometimes inside himself, and sometimes just watching, like being a guest at his own life story.  
  
It was very fast, Neo found himself skipping through what he deemed unnecessary points in time, and stopping after a dizzying rush of color, to find himself hanging off a helicopter, gripping tightly onto the man that everyone called 'Morpheus'. He didn't know how he knew this, but he did, it must have all been drummed into his memory while going through that time travel or whatever it was.  
  
********  
  
Angel closed her eyes in concentration as she put memories faster and faster into Neo's head through her fingertips. Everything zoomed past, the helicopter, pulling trinity back onto the roof, getting back to the neb, going back to the Matrix, Rescuing Morpheus, fighting agent smith.Suddenly, she slowed it all right down, Agent Smith had a gun pointed at Neo's chest, about to shoot him. If Neo got real control of him self, right at this moment, she knew it would all be over. Eternity would be changed forever.  
  
She put the memories back at normal speed now, hoping upon hope that she still had higher control over him.  
  
*********  
  
The bullets from Agent Smiths gun blasted several holes in him, before he could even try to move. It hurt.so much.and then he died. It was scary, seeing himself slumped dead on the floor, but for some reason, he knew it was going to be okay. He was somehow transported back to the Neb, and he watched in amazement as Trinity, the dark haired woman at the start leaned over and kissed him. He was dead yes, but at that moment, something jolted within his body. He felt full, whole, powerful and complete. Memories jolted back into fast mode for a few seconds, he watched himself defeat agent smith, and then transport back to the real world again. Suddenly, he was back in his body, Trinity watched him through her blue eyes, and reached up to stroke his face. Slowly and steadily, he reached up as well, and brought his lips to hers. It was total magic, like his whole life, he'd been waiting for that moment.  
  
Darkness took him again, and he disappeared into it, totally complete.  
  
**********  
  
Angel took a deep breath and smiled to herself, everything necessary for him to connect to all the other memories was now complete. It was time now, time to take him forward to when Trinity died for the last time.he would remember everything, and if her calculations were right, would have total control of the past when he reached the point where she died. Well Angel mused, this is gonna work, for better or for worse, so we'll just have to wait and see what happens.  
  
*********  
  
A/N This is officially the chapter I really don't like in my fanfic.Don't ask me why, I was just really impatient with it, I didn't realize writing both movies out was gonna take so long.so you know I fast forwarded it a bit before it bored everyone to bloody death. Any guesses to who Angel really is?  
  
Love you all!!!!!!  
  
-Nyxa  
  
p.s If you wanna email me, just to talk or whatever, my email is carrie_ann_moss_wannabe_89@hotmail.com 


	9. The way it was supposed to be

Eternal love, Immortal life  
  
Chapter 9  
  
*******  
  
Neo sucked in a deep breath, he knew exactly where he was, and he definitely didn't like it. His memory was full now, he remembered Angel, he remembered why he was here, and what the beautiful woman that he was holding hands with was going to have to endure. His Trinity, his lover, his life, she was going to die.and judging by the all the memories he had just experienced, he couldn't do a thing about it. There was no changing the past, so why was Angel putting him through the torture of having to feel her die in his arms again? Why was she bringing his nightmares to life?  
  
Trinity gripped his hand tightly; he could feel that she was as terrified as he was. Suddenly, she gasped, "Sentinels!" Neo gripped her hand tightly and put his other hand out in front of him, he could hear the sentinels being destroyed in front of them, but there was far too many. He gasped, "There's too many!" Suddenly, the ship lurched backwards and Neo went with it, trinity grabbing his hand just in time. "Gotcha! Come on Neo! I need help here!" He shuddered "I can't beat them!" "What'll we do?" "Go up, over them" "What?" "The sky! It's the only way!" "Then up we go."  
  
Trinity pulled the steering wheel and they went into an upward dive, breaking through the scorched sky.  
  
He heard her gasp beside him "Beautiful" she whispered in awe.  
  
They went down again, fear washing through Neo's body. He felt himself say something, but couldn't hear it over the roaring in his ears, the terrible knowledge of what was to happen next.  
  
What seemed like an eternity was only moments, and then there was the Crash.Time seemed to slow dramatically, and suddenly power surged through Neo's veins, straight from his heart to his fingertips. He lunged sideways, grabbing Trinity around the waist and they both fell to the floor, she gasped in his arms, her fingers digging tightly into his chest.  
  
"We made it Trin," he murmured softly into her hair, his fingers trailing down her back. She raised her head, and he felt her fingertips on his face, tracing the outline of his cheeks. "You said we would", she whispered back, before pressing her lips against his in a passionate kiss.  
  
Light and warmth washed through Neo's body, an unexplainable mixture of heat, light and love. Very slowly, everything faded, and Neo was once again pitched into total and complete darkness.  
  
**********  
  
Tears of happiness stained Angels pale cheeks, oh how she loved them both, and how happy it made her seeing how much they loved each other. It was beautiful, and now it was over, righted and perfect.  
  
There was nothing else to be done, the place and time Angel and Neo resided in at the current moment no longer existed in this dimension.  
  
She knew her mind would be wiped of this encounter, and so would Neo's. It didn't exist anymore, so how could they remember it?  
  
Slowly, she took one of her hands off Neo's forehead, looking up and silently taking in all her surroundings. The reason she was here was because something happened in the past that shouldn't have, but now it was corrected, and she would be taken to the life that she was supposed to live.  
  
Finally, she closed her eyes gently, and pulled her other hand away from Neo's forehead.  
  
************  
  
Neo gasped as he awoke, blinking his eyes sleepily. The warm figure in his arms stirred and opened her beautiful blue eyes. "Good morning Neo" She greeted sleepily, smiling softly as she gazed tiredly into Neo's chocolate brown eyes. He was slightly startled, a strange feeling was residing inside him, but he couldn't really figure out what it was.  
  
Trinity's smile faded slightly, "You okay?" Neo blinked once and then smiled back at her, holding her warm figure close. "I'm fine, just a memory blank, that's all" Trinity smiled and nuzzled him gently, "I love you". He closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him. "I love you too."  
  
*************  
  
Four Years Later.  
  
A young child with long dark hair and bright blue eyes jumped into Neo's arms, hugging him around the neck. "Hello daddy!" she giggled gleefully. Trinity opened her eyes and smiled, their daughter was so cute, so perfect. Having this beautiful little girl with Neo had changed her so much.she felt so.complete.  
  
Neo opened his eyes sleepily, he loved his daughter oh so much, she was so beautiful, and perfect, they knew that she was going to be right from the start. They knew she was going to have a wonderful life. Maybe that knowledge played a part in naming their gorgeous little girl, Angel.  
  
Fin  
  
Hehe! You get it now?  
  
Wow.I'm finished.its all done.all completed, I can hardly believe it!!!  
  
Thank you all SOOOOOOOO much for reading, and thanks HEAPS and HEAPS to all my reviewers, I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Special thanks to Angel-Of-Lightness for being a wicked friend and supporting me even when I thought my fic sucked, oh, and for all the reviews you gave me ^_^ Love Ya!!!!!!!  
  
I also want to thank my friends and family for listening to my continuous rants about the matrix. and my mum for putting up with me in hysterical tears for four days after seeing the matrix revolutions. No thanks to some of my friends who just rolled their eyes and mocked me about it though. Hmph!  
  
ANYHOW, this isn't the freakin author awards so I think I'll stop acting like some famous person and go now.again, I love you all!!!  
  
Who thinks I should write more fanfiction?  
  
Love, -Nyx-Alia- 


End file.
